My Fears
by Shir0Nek0
Summary: There secrets and fears everywhere.. but does anyone suspect love?
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Fears

Pairing: Hal Jordan x Barry Allen

Summary: What happens when Hal finds out Barry's secret? What Barry found out Hals?

Wally's 18 years old

Barry's 25 years old

Hal's 26 years old

Rating: R,NC-17 for future smut and language

Disclaimer: Sadly i don't own anything but the ideas. D;

==============333333333333================

CHAPTER 1:

It all starts in the dark. The rains pours, lightning and then the brutal noise of thunder. it seems so stupid. I'm The Flash, how can i tell anyone I'm scared of lightning…. and thunder. Maybe it was a child's fear that turned into real fear after the accident that made me the flash. That's like a joke within a joke, The Flash is scared of what made him The Flash. How pathetic. I haven't slept in 3 days. It's 6am and other than the fact that the weather is escalating, nothing has changed. I know damn well that quivering and tearing up in a corner won't help but what options have I got. Either tell Hal what's happening or tell the league. I choose option C, none.

Going the watch tower at 5pm was all but okay for Barry. Everyone had already realized that something was off about him. He wouldn't really act as perky as he did in meetings and he wasn't eating at all. Even Bruce, who never really cared, was worried. probably because he was jeopardizing their missions by being there. Barry took a seat next to Hal in cafeteria. he had a large espresso in his hand. Hal turned to face his friend and ask the question on everyone's mind "what's wrong Barry?" he casually said. Barry looked up taken off guard and bickered, saying: "u-umm… n-nothing Hal".

Hal was getting curious so he asked if he could come over, more like he insisted on staying the night. As Barry got up to leave Hal grabbed him arm and said he'd be there by 8pm. Not knowing how to reply he just grimaced and nodded. Barry slowly walked to a zeta-beam and he teleported to an alley near his apartment in Starling City. While walking he checked the time, it was 6:30pm. As awesome as his friend Hal was, he didn't want him to come over, let alone stay the night. What if he learned his secret? All the world would know about it. Just before reaching home, Barry went into a convenience store to buy some of Hal's favourite snacks and some frozen pizzas.

Barry's P.O.V

I got home by 7pm, it was getting dark and so i turned the tv on to the weather forecast. "60% chance of precipitation huh?" Life couldn't get any worse could it? I sat there playing every possible scenario in my head. They all ended with Hal finding out. Not good, definitely not. I need to keep myself busy. Barry got up and walked to the kitchen where he had placed the now defrosted pizzas on the counter. removing the boxes and wrappers of the first three and placing them in the preheated oven. He poured the assorted snacks into different bowls. He then checked the time, 7:50pm, "oh shit, I need to change into something that doesn't smell!" Barry said. Damn how could I only have 10 mins left. Barry fumbled upstairs, as fast as a speedster can, and he cleaned and changed into a tight flash shirt with baggy pants, as comfortable as it gets. The clock hit 8:05pm and the doorbell rang. Barry fell down the stairs with a loud thud, crashing into a lamp and breaking it.

Hal's P.O.V

"thud.. thud.. thud… CRASH!" Hal leaned in closer to the door and said "Uh… Barry.. Are you okay?" About three seconds later, the door flew open and inside was a panting Barry Allen. With a bunch of cuts all over his hands and a bruise on his face. Hal leaned in and looked around. He then asked Barry "Dude… What kind of villain were you fighting?" Barry huffed and said "...I.. wasn't…. fighting….a villain.." blush creeped onto his face. Hal was the taller of the two and always thought of his best friend as "cute". He is bisexual and so he has always had this undying crush on Barry. Barry walked in and went into the kitchen, leaving Hal to enter and make himself comfortable. He sat on the couch and looked over to Barry who was shaking slightly. "aww..shit… Bear what's up?..need some help?"

Before Barry could protest, Hal was standing next to him, taking dished out of the cupboard and taking the pizzas out of the oven. Barry just stood there and watched. he was discreetly rubbing his cuts with one of his hands. Hal turned around to face a very zoned out Barry. "Barry...Baer…..Barry" nope not a flinch. He then grabbed the speedsters hand and he shook in surprise. "H-hal…. what a-are you doing?" Hal gave Barry a light smile and dragged him to where the weather forecast was still on. Barry sat while Hal went to grab the pizza. He returned with three delissio pizzas, two plates and some pop. Hal set everything down and looked towards the tv. "Barry, are you an old man? who watches the weather forecast?" Unable to hold his laughter Barry, smirked then covered his mouth and laughed hard. "I thought you'd never laugh" Hal said.

They watched Green Lantern who was played by Ryan Renold. "Was that not awesome? huh…" "It was amazing Hal, only if you looked as good as he did.. tsk..tsk…" "Woah Barry, no hating, specially on the real deal." They both chuckled and Hal was right about to grab Barry and give him a kiss but he obviously stopped himself. "Self restraint Hal.." "did you say something hal?" Barry asked. "Nope, nothing bear." It was 10 pm, when it started raining. As soon as Barry heard the drops and the splashing. he froze up. Hal noticed and his curiosity was officially going up. What was wrong with Barry? As soon as Barry saw Hal's face he went back to normal, or at least he tried to conceal everything. Barry saw that Hal wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, as he knew how curiosity got to Hal. He decided it was time to sleep. "Hal.. I'm.. uh.. kind of tired.. I'm going to go sleep, you can use Wally's old room."

Barry wore his pjs as slow as he could and tried to control all the emotions that were welling up. There was lightning, but not thunder yet. Mother nature was onto Barry for some reason. About half an hour after saying good night, Barry arose from the noise and the rumbling. Tears running down his face and quivering, he got up and started walking towards the bathroom only to fall over his own foot. Just as he reached the bathroom door, he reached up to grab the doorknob only to have the door fly open. Barry's heart dropped. it was a joke, it had to be, he made sure Hal was asleep. As another bolt of lightning went up, Barry whimpered and slowly looked up to see a worried Hal. "N-no….uuuhhh...this can't be happening" Barry ran as fast as he could into his room where he locked the door and slid down the door, leaning on it. Sitting in a crouched position, Barry buried his face into his own knees. Hal slowly walked towards his door. he could hear the footsteps and he knew he was worse than dead.

"Bear open the door, why were you crying?.. what happened?" Barry told Hal he was okay but Hal wasn't about to give up. Barry then shuffled slowly toward his closet. away from the lightning and most of the thunders noise. As he was about to make his way into the closet someone grabbed his ankle. Barry swung around to see Hal. "H-how..d-did you g-get in?" Hal smirked and showed his ring "If i wasn't able to get into a place like this I'd be dumb as hell, wouldn't I?" Barry signed wiping away the tears and sat down staring at Hal for what seemed like forever. "what's got you so scared bear?" great just the question Barry wanted to hear.

Barry looked at Hal with eyes that looked like they couldn't take it anymore. Another 15 mins passed before Hal sighed and got up. "Okay Bear, I'll leave if that makes it any better." As Hal walked towards Barry's bedroom door, another flash of lightning hit hard and it was followed by thunder. Barry pounced up and grabbed Hal's waist, quivering and shaking as he whimpered. Shocked by what Barry had done, Hal finally understood what was wrong. The Flash was scared of Thunderstorms. Now it all made sense, the weather forecast and with all the thunderstorms Starling City had, had these three days. Barry hadn't slept. Hal turned around and picked up barry bridal style. "sniff sniff.. w-wait Hal, w-where are we going?" "To my room or Wally's" Barry wrapped his arms around Hal's chest and whispered "Thanks Hal… for saving me…." Hal looked down at the frailer man. he had never seen Barry like this. They reached Wally's room and soon his queen size bed. Hal put Barry down onto the bed and later he joined him. At first Barry was panting loudly and so Hal grabbed Barry's head and turned towards him. Barry was reluctant first but Hal said :Just relax i won't do anything to you and sleep." Barry nodded and nuzzled closer to Hal's neck. Now he felt at ease, not even the thunder was bothering him. The both slept soundly.

Hal woke to the smell of his favourite, bacon and eggs. Hal got off the bed and was walking down the stairs when he realized that Barry had music on. He had JRDN's "your love is like magic" on. He was wearing the apron Hal had bought him. The one with green lanterns all over it. and what's more is he was singing and dancing to it. Hal covered his mouth but a small chuckle escaped. Just as soon as Barry heard that chuckle, his head did a 180 to see Hal standing at the bottom of the steps. Hal thought to himself: aww he's just too cute. Barry fidgeted around and avoided eye contact at all. "You know I actually loved your singing and dancing… could i by any chance see it again?" Barry turned around to see Hal with a huge grin on his face. Barry's face went from pink to beet red. "n-no you can't, s-shows over." "aww but bear, it was just getting good." Barry took in a deep breath and shook his head in a horizontal way. "oh come one, Barry. It was cute how you were swaying your hips and.." Before Hal could continue Barry was standing over his head cover his mouth while burning up from embarrassment. Before Hal could remove Barry's hands, Barry looked into Hal's eyes and whispered "...Thanks Hal for letting me s-sleep with you yesterday…" Hal removed Barry's hand "no problem.. but you know we really didn't sleep with each other.." Barry went from blush covering face all the way to blush all over his neck and ears. "y-you ass, you know what i meant.." "oh did I?" Barry grabbed a plate and gave Hal His breakfast.

As Hal was eating he asked Barry "Yo Bear, what happened yesterday as I was knocking on your door?" Barry looked up "Oh.. well.. I fell down the stairs and broke a lamb.. but no biggy" Hal started laughing uncontrollably "I knew speedster were clumsy but you just hit an all time record." Barry blushed "Shut up Hal!" Hal looked at Barry and hoped that they'd always be like this. The problem was Hal's secret. He had started by having a crush on Barry but after that night it all changed, he was starting to love him. "Barry can never know of this? or he won't trust me ever again" These thoughts kept Hal's mouth shut for the rest of breakfast. For Barry it was waiting in anticipation for when Hal asks him about yesterday night.

===============333333333333===============

YAY I'M DONE THIS CHAPTER! Lets celebrate 3 Well it's my first ever fanfiction so go easy on me. but no tell me what you honestly though and how i could improve my next chapter.

Hope you all enjoyed it! I'll add more by the end of the week.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back. Applaude me for finishing this in a day! :D amazing yes but it's all for the fans so PLEASE READ AND ENJOY!

**Going to start from when Hal's still at Barry's house (still morning btw).**

Pairing: Hal Jordan x Barry Allen

Wally's 18 years old

Barry's 25 years old

Hal's 26 years old

Rating: R,NC-17 for future smut and language

Disclaimer: Sadly i don't own anything but the ideas. D:

8:35am, just as Barry got up to clean his dish, Hal grabbed Barry's wrist. "You know Bear, you'll have to say something eventually. We can't dodge the problem forever." Just as Barry anticipated. He would ask. Not knowing what to do Barry gave Hal a sideways glance and and regretfully nodded, a tiny nod. "Fine..Hal...But no laughing.." Hal looked up with a smirk and threw a "Wow Barry, didn't know you thought of me so highly." This earned him a small chuckle. Barry placed the plate in the sink and sighed. "...I'm afraid of…..l-lightning and….t-thunder… He mumbled. He stood there for a few seconds, as he felt blush creep onto his face he made a run for it. Before he could pass Hal, he stripped over something. Landing on his stomach, he looked back to see a smirking Hal with his foot extended out. "ALways two steps ahead of you Bear." Barry swirled around angrily. "Damn it Hal! What was that for? huh?... I just told you….my...darkest.. secret…you bastard!" Hal got up and went to help his friend up, which earned him a punch in the shoulder. "Oh come one Baer, I was just trying to lighten the mood.." Barry stood up, let a huff out and just stared at the window. What could he have expected Hal was always a dip shit, acting childish at the most in opportune times.

Hal walked towards Barry scratching the back of his head. "oh man, I'm sorry Bear, I didn't know it was that bad.. sorry.." Guilt welled up in Barry's heart. Why did he feel so guilty? did he go too far? Barry looked up at Hal and gave him the best smile his face could make. "No Hal, I went too far… I'm sorry too" Hal gave Barry a huge and things seemed okay again. They finally talked about Barry's fear and Hal offered to help Barry. "Why don't I stay at your place whenever there are thunderstorms?...it's brilliant."Also a good way to get closer to Barry. Hal was smiling at his thought when he caught glance of Barry. He had his puppy eyes on and he was blushing. "..really?..you'd do that for me?..." An arrow went through Hal's heart. Barry you're just too adorable. "O-of course dude, what's a friend for?" Barry looked relieved. "...t-thanks Hal… *Cough cough* anyways let's go to the watch tower before they bust doors down trying to find us." "Agreed, let's go"

As they made it inside the tower, everyone's eyes were on them. Barry glanced around and then nudged Hal in the side. "Do I have toilet paper stuck to my ass or something?... why are they staring at us?..." Hal coughed on his breath of air (yes on air) and he stopped for a second, to die while laughing so hard. "haha..oh my god!.. oh geez! lemme check your ass Barry.. I think i saw some shit..hahahah..aww man" Hal wiped a tear that was forming. Barry took that as his cue to smirk at the now "alone" retard and leave. he was very satisfied about his accomplishment. As he made his way into the control room he saw the best of all leaguers, Batman. shit! Just great! Batman sighed "have you physically replenish your body?" obviously batman like. Barry froze, "yes, sir." Barry turned around to go back the way he came only to hit Hal. He tumbled backward. He looked at Hal and left to go help fix a part of the Watchtower that was damaged. He walked down a corridor. Hearing panting he stopped in his tracks. was someone hurt?

The door was slightly open so he peeked. He wish he never had, His eyes were as big as they can get. Barry went from worried to embarrassed in 1 second. his face beet red. he slumped looking down. he had stumble across Roy and Wally have sex. Hal crept up behind Barry and peeked into the room as well. Definitely amazed and happy at what he saw he looked down to find Barry had taken a few steps forward. Was he grossed out by two guys? aw that would suck..

Barry's P.O.V

Barry was definitely curious but he curiousity was subsidized by his angst and worry. Oh god I just witnessed something I wish I never had. But how do two guys…? nope not gonna think about it. My baby is all grown up. Wally you little shit, why didnt you tell me? oh whatever. How does Wally know all about this but I don't?.. Am i that behind? With woman it's just something we know, but what about men. where and.. nope not thinking.. need to do some work.

Hal's P.O.V

He seems so concerned or is it disgust? don't know. Aw shit! To many questions with no answers. But he was blushing, could he be bi? or nope.. I'm his best friend and I don't know. what kind of a best friend am I to not know? But when I flirt with him, he seems to take it.. ahhh damn it Barry.. Why are you so complicated? huh.. where'd he go?

Barry walked into the place that needed reconstruction and started helping. Need to cool my mind down. Hal was at the entrance staring at him. Why's he blushing tho?...all these god damn mixed signals...Hal started helping too. It was 5pm, when it finally ended and Barry and Hal went to go back to their homes. As they walked by a tv, Barry zoomed closer to see the weather forecast. A perfectly shitty weather. More thunderstorms. He zoomed back to Hal. "ah.. GL… Can you stay over for a few days...I k-know I'm asking a lot..sorry.." Hal put his hand on Barry's shoulder. "uh Hell Yeah! I'm up for another slumber party!" Barry smiled a bright smile. " Then foods on me"

As Barry prepared the food, Hal took the time to take a shower. He came out with a towel wrapped around his waist and a smaller towel wiping his hair. Barry looked at Hal as discreetly as he could. He was tall, very chiseled and attractive. oh wait… did he just..call his friend..a-attractive?.. Barry blushed while his eyes were still wandering up and down Hal's body. Hal smirked. "Like what you're seeing?" Barry turned beet red and stuttered. "You d-dick.. I was just looking around..n-not at y-you…" "uhu. If that makes you feel better Bear" Barry put his hand over his face because he felt the heat and the blush. Hal grinned, wanting to tease him more and walked closer to Barry. "You're allowed to look but touching has its own fee." Barry grabbed his apron and pulled it over his face. "Give m-me a… a minute, I'll need t-to.. go up stairs an-and change…" As he made his way into his room. what's wrong with me? My heart is beating so loudly. Oh it can be. He gasped. I have.. I like that.. I fell in love with my best friend, just great.

As Barry took his shirt off and his pants, Hal walked into his room. Startled he turned around to see a smirking Hal. Walking into the room, Hal was enjoying the view. Before Barry could dive and take cover Hal grabbed his waist. Barry made a small whimper and covered his mouth as fast as he could. "Barry do you have something to tell me?" Barry shook his head in denial, with his hand covering his mouth still. Hal leaned in closer to Barry. "Well here goes nothing...Barry.. ever since we were young, like i was 18, I've loved you" Shocked Barry turned to face Hal. "Y-you.." before he could say anything Hal covered his mouth. "I know you don't feel the same but.. damn.. atleast think it through for tonight… don't just throw my…" Barry grabbed Hal's hand and removed it. "Hal.. I-i wasn't telling you….ah damn it.." Hal looked into Barry's eyes with the best puppy eyes he had. Barry blushed slightly.

"I also….feel t-the same.. you know like.. I l-love y-you to-too.." he huffed out. Hal was dumbfounded. huh? he felt the..same? but what.. wait? was this for real… "Are you joking Bear, cause it's not the best of times." Barry pinched Hal's cheek. "Would i be joking about something like this you idiot.. I finally figure myself out and here you are acting like an asshole agai-." before Barry could finish, Hal had scooped him in his arms. " You know, i dont even care if this is a dream." He kissed Barry. For the first time in a long time he felt bliss and happiness. Causing him to smile while kissing.

Okay guys. I made it short but that's okay...right? well yeah. Hope you enjoyed it and please REVIEW it XD. need some fresh ideas and some things like support and such :] Don't worry I don't bite.. or atleast I try not to.

NEXT CHAPTER HAS SMUT FOR SURE! for those who like then sorry for waiting for those who don't then beware.

Peace Out *ShiroNeko*


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! I'm back after all the searching for something i could write. And so Voila Here it is! There is smut and all the goodies everyone has been waiting for :3 Enjoy, Review and Rate! plz and thank you!

Pairing: Hal Jordan x Barry Allen

Barry's 25 years old

Hal's 26 years old

Rating: R,NC-17 for future smut and language

Disclaimer: Sadly i don't own anything but the ideas.

CHAPTER 3

It was dark in the room and hal still had a tight grip on Barry. Being new to this and all Barry was scared and his legs could barely hold his weight. As Hal slowly slipped his tongue into Barry's mouth. Barry's leg gave way and he fell to the flour. Embarrassed at how little tolerance he had, Barry looked to the group. Hal looked down towards Barry and the side of his mouth curled up. "Bear, are you a kid or something?" Offended by the comment Barry looked up. "No I am not a kid, Hal!..it's just hasn't happene-..like, I've never been with..a..g-guy.." Barry turned beet red. Hal helped Barry get up. " No.. you aren't a kid…"

Realizing that he didn't have anything but his flash underwear on he scanned his room for some clothing. Hal sat on his bed. "So...um.. does this make us.. you know.. a couple?" Barry decided to look into Hal's eyes and smile. " Well if that's okay with you…" Hal's face went from concerned to Happy in what felt like 1 second to Barry, that is fast even for a speedster. "Then it set!" Barry looked at Hal confused. "what is set?" "Next weekend since it's a long holiday, you're coming over...and no buts" Barry didn't know why this happened so suddenly (because he is just that innocent) but Hal had his own ulterior motive. "o-okay what time should I be there on friday..?" "at 8pm be at my house don't bring ANYTHING, but your toothbrush, emphasis on anything.." "okay.. fine since I have no choice.. I'll be there.." By the time Hal had already realized Barry had already put on his Pjs. Content with the outcome Hal, scooted over on Barry's bed and the both fell asleep.

Hal woke up to his back towards Barry. To his fascination, Barry was hugging him from behind. sooo cute… he got up and kissed Barry oh the head. As he got dressed, he got a message from the Lantern corp. He left Barry a note and went the meet up with his buddies for his mission on Mogo(the living planet, for those who don't know).

Barry woke up to an empty bed. huh.. was yesterday all a dream?.. as he made his way down the stairs he saw the slip of paper Hal had put on the fridge. it read, _Hey B, I left to a mission in Mogo. But don't forget about friday okay. I'll be back before that.. hopefully. -Hal_

 _P.S I Love You._ Barry held the note in his hand and chuckled to himself. that idiot is such a romantic. But he loved every part of Hal, the weird, the retarded and the good parts. As soon as Barry finished his big cup of espresso, the watchtower called for his assistance. He was having a field day with the new "young justice group". Wally and Roy were both in that group..oh damn… he had forgotten all about it and now arose the beauty of karma. He wore his flash suit and dashed to the closest zeta-beam.

As he made his way to find batman, he passed by his nephew Wally. "Hey Uncle.. oh damn.. sorry, flash." "Hey Wally..h-how's it been?" "Good..uh.. Flash you don't look too good.." Barry was still waiting to see if he'd tell him the truth. "oh it's nothing, just a little lack of sleep…" "oh is that so.. Flash I have something to tell you after the day ends...please meet me at..the ice cream place you used to take me to.." Barry looked at Wally. Seeing a pained expression..what was wrong. "Sure thing kiddo." He smiled at Wally and the both went into the Young Justice division. Where Wally ran off towards his comrades, Roy, Dick and superboy.

Barry sighed and walked towards Batman. He glared like always. "you seem better than I thought you'd be…" "oh bats, is that your way of asking me if i'm okay..?" Barry smiled and went to supervise the kids. Superman joined him. "Hey Flash, how's it been?" "Not to bad supes, had better tho, what about you?" "tired, bored and i have had just about enough of a certain person. He looked back at batman who was now tipping something. Barry chuckled. "well, we all have, but I like how it's peaceful in the world more than when shit was going down." "true.. but I'd take any supervillain over batman any day.." Barry made a funny face to his comment. It was rude but so true. Bats was an interesting individual, quiet, serious and very controlling. But under all that he was very protective and caring of his family.

Meanwhile at Mojo, killowag and Hal patrol because they had heard there was a disturbance. Half a day and he knew that today was thursday on earth. Hal took his phone out staring at a the picture he had taken of Barry's sleeping face. just irresistible. Killowag looked over at the picture. "Is she yours?" Hal clenching his stomach and laughing. "hahaha.. oh my-.. is _she_ pretty..?" "I like her hair colour, it's.. what do humans call it...blonde..?" "Correct, and yes _she's_ mine." Killowag had a smile oh his face. "she seems like… uh damn.. what do y'all call it… oh yes.. a keeper.." Hal gave killowag a massive smile. "you think so too?"

Back at the watch tower. The day has finally ended and The flash was on his way home to change and make his way to Ice cream world(just made it up cause I love ice cream). He wore a plaid shirt and some tight jeans and ran to ice cream world. As he walked in he was greeted by Roy… what? how? when?...wasn't Wally… Wally was anxiously sitting at their table. Roy know who i am..that's bad..totally bad… Wally looked up and smiled at Barry, a smile that broke his heart. "Sorry to do this to you Uncle Barry… I never wanted it to happen like this.." Roy looked at Wally. "say it.." Wally huffed. "We are dating!" Barry registered that faster than anything other. he then smiled. "Oh so that's it..?" Wally looke at Barry surprised. "what.. you're not angry?" Barry sighed. "what kind of a uncle would i be to get mad… but truthfully telling roy my identity.. caught me off guard." "oh.. sorry uncle i wont tell anyone else.. promise."

After a long day Barry went home. First Hal left. Then Wally told him two secrets, one which he already knew. what could possibly happen next. He tripped over his foot and landed in a puddle. oh just great going Barry. awesome… Making their way back to Latern corp. Killowag and Hal talked about how they kept getting sent to these kind of stupid things. "Why do we have to go check up on something like this.." "i know right..but i understand you but why me?" Offended Hal punched Killowag on the shoulder. "Woah there buddy, there's a being with a soul here." They both laughed. After finishing their reports for the lantern corp, they said their byes and returned home. It was 1am on earth and Hal needed to just sleep so that is what he did. he woke up at around 4pm panicking about being a dumbass and such. He had 4 hours. meanwhile Barry was out helping the arrow catch some criminals. "How many of them is there Ollie?" "about 10 at max" Flash sighed. "lets get this over with then" By 6pm both Hal and Barry had finished what they were doing. Barry went home to take a shower only to doze off and take a nap. While Hal walked out to buy some _things_ he needed. Barry woke up at 7:50pm. "aw shoot, I'm going to be late" he wore a cardigan and some jeans with his converse. He left his house at 7:59pm and was at Hal's by 8:02pm. Hal opened the door." You're late!.. you made me wait 2 mins.. that a long time you know." Barry sighed. "hello to you too Hal." He walked in and they ate dinner, which was pizza and no speedster can deny pizza. When they finished, the both sat and watched The Great Gatsby, courtesy of Ollie. Barry was crying by the end(the main character gets shot and dies because he covered for the girl he loved). Hal gave him tissues. "you okay?" "sniff.. ya.. sorry.. I'll just be a minute.. sniff." Other than his tooth brush barry hadn't packed anything. Like Hal insisted. They went up to Hal's room and he gave Barry a pair of fit(the top was slim fit) and the bottom really let the curves show. It was flash tho so he had no complaints. He wore them and walked out, where Hal was waiting. As Barry was getting into bed he grabbed his hips."I'm sorry Bear, but i can't last much longer…" Barry was confused. Last..was he hurt?(the innocence tho) Hal turned him around and kissed him. Barry was shocked at first but he melted into the kiss. Fighting for dominance, Barry lost by a long shot.

Hal begged for entrance to Barry's mouth, and Barry complied. "Mmmmh..H-hal...I can't stand mu-much longer.." Before his knees could give way, Hal moved closer to his bed. "better..?" Barry blushed. "y-yeah.. thanks.." Hal smiled and looked at Barry. He was hard. As he started taking Barry's shirt off, he started to feel little jolts of electricity. It felt nice. He looked down to Barry. "That feels nice.. the electricity.." Barry was puzzled. "W-what electricity?" "the one that I can only feel.." Barry blushed. Hal took his shirt off. He then started to rub Barry's tiny pink nipples. Barry moaned. " " He then grabbed a pillow and put it over his face, in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. Hal reached down and tried to get the pillow away. "Come on Bear, I've waited so long, why are you hiding?" "...it's..embarrassing…" "But it's me.. no one else, will see you…" Barry help the pillow tighter. "It's because.. it's because of you that.. I'm like this.." Satisfied Hal yanked the pillow out of Barry's hand to see a blush all over his face(up to his ears) and tears forming in his eyes. sooo damn adorable. He leaned down close to Barry's ear. "If that's embarrassing then I'm about to do even more embarrassing things." He closed the gap between them with a passionate kiss. Hal slowly traveled to Barry's bottom half which was still clothed. "Barry, be a good boy and tell me what to day, huh?" Barry looked down and gulped hard. "uh.. I want you to help me wi-with.. t-that…" Hal smirked. "show me where bear, I don't really know where.." Barry was flustered. "y-you're doing this on purpose… y-you know you are…" Hal chuckled. "Still didnt answer my question.." Barry's body heat up as he moved his hand to his groid. "h-here…." To Hal That was the hottest thing he had seen or the most seductive thing Barry had every done unintentionally. He slid his hands down Barry's waist and slowly slip his Pj pants off. As Barry felt the cold air he yelped. Barry was honestly too cute. Hal spread Barrry apart and started to rub on the bulge. "mmuaaaa...uhhh.. H-hal.." He clung to Hal as he felt good. Hal was hard too but he was more interested in making baring gasp for more. "Good boy Barry" Hal continued to stroke, but gradually increased the speed. Barry's eyes flew open and he looked at Hal as tears streamed down. Why was he crying? was this normal. His mind was a blur. Before he could figure anything out he came. not whispering but screaming Hal's name. Barry realised that he came on Hal's hand. "Oh God, I'm so sorry… i didn't even warn.. where are your tissues?" Hal was amused. Never had he had such a lover. "Don't worry Bear, we don't need tissues.." Hal then slid his pants off and unraveled his massive erection. He took Barry's come and smeared it on his erection.

Before Hal could continue Barry grabbed Hal's hand. "..you helped me..so.. you know.. i-i can.. also..um.. you know.. help…" Hal looked into Barry's teary eyes. "On another day, I'd have said okay but today is all about you, so nope.." "what..but you're not satisfied..how(very naive)-" "When we're done, I will be.. don't worry.." Hal slid his fingers down to Barry's ass and inserted one. Barry grabbed Hal's shoulder's and trembled in pain. It hurt, like a bitch but only for Hal.. he was willing. Hal leaned in and gave Barry another passionate long kiss. while slowly stretching the hole and inserting his second finger. Barry clenched. "We can have that.. relax Bear..take deep breaths." and Barry did. He finally started moving the fingers again scissoring them and pulling and pushing. It's almost time. As Barry became more lose he entered his third finger. To Barry's surprise it wasn't that bad. He felt pleasure along with pain. This time it was Barry's turn to shakily move his hand towards Hal's face. Grabbing it and leading it into a kiss. He was smiling, they both were. Barry because he was happy and Hal because Barry had finally kissed on his own. As their kiss fest stopped Barry was panting out of breath and Hal was sure Barry was ready.

Hal aligned himself in front of Barry's he nudged in. Barry startled and in pain, hugged Hal tightly. Tears will welling up and trickling down his face. Hal moved all the way in but didn't move till the younger speedster felt comfortable. But damn it was tight. He licked the tears off Barry face and Barry started vibrating. "Barry.. are you okay?" Barry looked at hal. "y-yeah.. sorry i ca-can't stop the vibrating...it.. h-happens naturally.." Hal smirked. "Oh that's a plus." Barry blushed. So this is how men do _it_. Hal took a deep breath. "I'm going to move Bear." Barry nodded. "O-okay.. Hal.." Hal moved deeper and out. in and out. gradually getting faster. Barry clenched the mattress covers. "ah..ah..Nn-H-hal...I...uwah...won't...l-last..ahh.. much longer…" Hal looked down at Barry. "I'm sorry Bear…." Barry was confused. between all the panting and sweat, Hal grabbed a hold of his dick, preventing Barry from climaxing. Barry shivered and squirmed. "Nn..ah..H-hal...let go!..."Hal kept holding on. "ah..Sorry Bear but... then it wouldn't be fair-ahh… Bear with it.…ah...only a little longer.." Barry started vibrate more. ".I.. uwah...can't-can't.. haa.. it hurts, Hal" Seeing as he was powerless, Barry started to whimpered and tears started rolling down his face. "hick...uww..H-Hal…" automatically, Hal's eyes darted toward Barry's face. Hal was amazed at what he saw. Barry looked like he was officially seducing him. He smiled and leaned closer to Barry. "..you know You'll...Thank me tomorrow.." He smirked at Barry. Barry opened his eyes. Darting the to look Hal straight in the eye. "..Ah...Ahh!...Y-...you're..huff..hnnn..b-being..mean.." Hal closed the gap between their faces while hold onto Barry's and thrusting harder. Barry moaned a loud moan and crossed his arms over his face. how did he..was that even..omg..that was embarrassing. Hal took his hand of Barry's and pined Barry's arm to the mattress, away from his face. Barry was red, vibrating and panting with slight whimpers and moans. ahh, Barry if you knew how much I waited for this day. Hal trusted faster and deeper. Barry looked into Hal's eyes. "..N-..no.H-hal..You..idiot..hah..too big..hahh.." Hal smirked and pressed his lips against Barry's. Slipping his tongue in and around. As Hal pulled away, Barry quivered. "H-hal.. I can't..hn..I'm g-going….to.." Before he could finish he came. when he came his insides started twitching which in turn caused Hal to come. Hal fell beside Barry, the cuddled and drifted into the world of dreams.

Finally done :D.. should i make another chapter? still don't know.. please review and comment.. it will be deeply appreciated..

Peace Out *ShiroNeko*


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya Guys! second last huh… it's been an awesome . wish the best in the rest but i really loved these two.. soo kawaii

anyways enjoy!

Pairing: Hal Jordan x Barry Allen

Barry's 25 years old

Hal's 26 years old

Rating: R,NC-17 for smut and language(fluff)

Disclaimer: Sadly i don't own anything but the ideas.

CHAPTER 4

Barry woke up to the sound of music coming from downstairs. He was sore. "gasp..it's so sore..ahh" He looked around, no Hal. He got up wobbling, about to tumble, caught the side of Hal's bed. oh man..where are my pants?..humm..Barry couldn't find his clothing. So he went into Hal's drawer and took out a shirt and a green lantern underwear. He wore them. "..uh..well, better than nothing.." Barry slowly made his way down the stairs. He was wearing one of Hal's (very big) shirts with all the buttons closed and a GL underwear. Now he could hear the music playing it was, a thousand years by christina perri, his favourite. He smiled to himself. Hal turned around. "Good morning, Ba-" Hal's eyes widened. He looked like his jaw was about to fall off. "gulp..Bear, that not fair.." Barry was confused. Maybe it's the clothing. "Oh, sorry.. I couldn't find my clothing..so..I kind of borrowed yours…" Hal kept looking Barry from head to toe. ah the perfection, his wait was slim, he had curves and his legs, just slender, with muscles..haaa so sexy. Barry blushed. "I couldn't find pants.. do you know w-" Hal smirked. "No need make yourself comfortable.." Barry sat down and started humming to the music. "hmm.. ..one step clooooooserr..I've died everyday waiting for you.." The back of his shirt was caught in his underwear, revealing the underwear. Hal hadn't seen it yet. "that's just too hot..and unfair.." huh what did Hal looked over at Hal. "Should I help..?" "Cough cough..o-okay.. get plates, babe.." Hal pointed to the top of the cabinet. As Barry got up to help, Hal saw the inevitable, his underwear. "Now that's just cruel." Barry looked back stunned, what had he done. "did i ..do something wrong…?" Hal sighed and took a big gulp of air. "..You came downstairs with my shirt on, a adorable bed head and my underwear.. and I'm struggling not to touch you.. It's not fair.." Barry laughed at beginning part but how did Hal know about the underwear, He went towards the cabinet. he opened it up. "The top shelf right?" "yup" Barry tried to reach, He pushed his but out leaning over the counter struggling. Hal was losing it. Barry had his ass bouncing around in front of Hal, no less with his underwear on and his shirt. Gulp.

Hal crept up behind Barry and put one hand on his waist while helping him by grabbing the plates. Barry turned around happy that Hal had saved him again. "you know,Hal… I forgot I owed you something.." Hal gave Barry a confused glance. "owed me what..? and for what..?" Before Hal could get anything out of Barry, Barry gave Hal a smile. He closed the gap between them and grabbed Hal's collar, pulling him downwards towards his face. He then kissed Hal, with passion, happiness and until he was satisfied. Barry pulled his head back. "That's for.. all the times you've saved me..Thanks Hal" That took Hal by surprise, but before Barry could walk by, Hal grabbed his hand and placed a kiss on the back of Barry's neck. He made the cutest yelp ever. Hal had found Barry's weak spot. "Barry, you may be the fastest man alive but thanks for making me the luckiest man alive." Barry blushed. "That.. is.. cheating Hal..so not fair.." Hal chuckled. pointing at barry's ass. " _THAT_! is cheating, this is me being an idiot romantic.." Barry looked at his own butt, he couldn't believe it..aww shoot noooo. He blushed, gave Hal another tiny glance and tried to run. Thanks to his hips he fell. Hal came up next to him. "what's wrong Babe?" Still new to the word Barry blushed. "My..my legs and hips..I can't walk properly..it's..yesterday night.." Barry blushed and so did Hal. Hal helped Barry up. "If there was a record to the amount of seducing done in one day, you'd have broken that record Bear." Barry slipped the shirt out of his underwear. "Why do I always end up doing the most embarrassing shit?" He mumbled. Hal sighed. "Bear, Don't you ever change, I love you just the way you are…." Barry thought that was sweet until, this came out. "retarded and clumsy as shit...but freaking cute..." He glared at Hal. "Oh.. so I'm..oh no.. you didn't just call me.." currently running after Hal. "I am not a WOMAN.. so no, I'm not CUTE…" Hal was laughing now. "Barry, can't deny it but in my eyes you're far more beautiful compared to any woman out there." Barry froze and blushed, a smile crept onto his face. But he obviously tried to cover it.

The finished breakfast, Barry could tell that something was wrong with Hal tho. He kept squirming, like he was uncomfortable. As Barry was finishing the dishes, Hal dismissed himself to the bathroom. Barry wasn't an idiot he knew what was up. So he went up stairs try and help, after all, Hal did help him yesterday.(Oh Yes!) As he tiptoed closer to the bathroom door, he could hear panting. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Hal was about to pull his underwear down. "uh, babe.. did you need something..?" Barry saw the bulge. "N-no..um but I thing you need something…" Hal flushed. "You mean..you came all the..to help me?.." Barry nodded and dragged Hal to the bedroom. His heart a mess and biting his lips: Hal must be holding back, that must've been hard for him. He pushed Hal onto the bed. "Oh..hey.. Bar-.. w-wait.." Barry crawled onto Hal, kissed him one passionate kiss and moved down. He has never done this, he is going to make a fool of himself. "...uh.. there's just one thing….." Hal looked down to where Barry was. "..I-I've never really...done this.. so go easy on me..okay?" Barry tugged at Hal's underwear, revealing his raging boner. Barry started by rubbing with his hand. It is huge. He then slowly started licking it. up, down all around. He could hear panting, Hal was enjoying it.

Hal's P.O.V

Barry is honestly something else. He just keeps on coming, each time a different surprise. He is soo cute when he is trying so hard. aw man, I'm so turned on. This isn't good for my heart. Honestly, I never know how to react around Barry, but somehow, I feel at ease when he's around.

Barry was starting to feel it to. He kind of remembered about yesterday and how men did it. He got up. "..I'll be… nnn. right back.. I need to go… prepare.." Hal smirked. Barry whispered. "...myself….." Hal's smirk grew. "hmm.. why don't you just do it here?.." Barry flushed. "I-i can't...that's soo embarrassing.." Hal grabbed the lube and tossed it to Barry. "I wanna see… do it right here.." Barry gulped. "...I c-can't.. yo-" Hal cut Barry off. "I won't do it.. if you don't show me… couples don't have secrets babe." Barry shuttered and opened the lube. "fine… but you'll go limp if you… sa-saw my face...while I was…" "let me deduce that Baer." Barry sat against the wall and slipped the GL underwear onto his thighs. "..you..you sure..Hal.." "oh.. hell yes...get going now" Hal was smirking. Barry spilled some lube on his fingers. He smeared it at his entrance. It hurts, the pain wasn't gone, even with the flash's super healing. He looked down and slowly inserted a finger. It really hurts. He huffed and took in little breaths. "mmmnnn..it's… ouch…" He pushed it in more, he was quivering now. He wouldn't even dare look at Hal. What if he scares him. As far as partners, Barry has had a few but they never really made it far. Because according to them, he looked "horrible, while they were having sex.." Barry bit back a moan and fastened the past. Still not daring to look at Hal. He added another finger, which caused him to gasp. Unable to control it any longer he whispered Hal's name. "Nnn-ah.. …" He wasn't looking at Hal tho. His heart started beating fast, faster than any normal human. Hal was shuffling around, he was sure of it now. Hal saw it, they're over. He quivered at the thought and tears started rolling down his face. He still continued tho, still looking down, trying his best to conceal. Hal gulped. "Barry look at me.." Barry shook his head from one side to another. "..mnn.. ...don't want..want to see ahh.." Hal took a huge gulp now. "I won't bite Baer, just look up at me… now come on please.." Barry shuddered and tears once again rolled down his face, he was whimpering and there was a small frown on his face. He tilted his head to look up at Hal. Hal's heart skipped a beat. " ...Bar..oh my.." Barry added a third finger and gasped in pain. "...H-hal..uuhhh..I' can- can't take...aahha..d-don't leave me..." Hal got up and went up to Barry. he picked Barry up. "I don't think i could last much more baer… that was more than I could handle.." Barry was confused, Hal wasn't scared. In Hal's mind, Barry had shown his yet again another surprise, that was the most seducing thing Barry had done all day. He put Barry down onto the bed. "Im so sorry.. but I really can't hold back." Hal aligned himself to Barry's entrance and nudged in. "Uwahhh...ah..nn" Hal just kept looking at how Barry was reacting. He was vibrating again, his eyes wide open, streaming with tears and the little moans. He really was sexy. " Bae, you pant, okay?" Barry nodded. "...mo-more…" Hal complied. he thrusted faster and deeper until he hit Barry's G spot. jolts of electricity was going into Hal. He smiled. "you..you know.. you've never played fair, Baer." Still wearing Hal's shirt, Barry grabbed the shirt, squeezing it. "ahh…..ahh.. nn-aahhh..I..mnn.. can't.. last any-uha..longer.." Hal looked down at Barry. "*pant.. pant* neither. can … I" Barry's vibrations intensified and he was about to moan. So he stuffed Hal's shirt into his mouth. "mfff..I'mff..Comiffnngg…"(I'm coming) Hal took in the sexy view in front of him and thrusted faster. It was too much for Barry to handle, he came. Causing Hal to also cum.

Hal slowly pulled out and flomped next to Barry. Barry turned towards Hal and wrapped his arms around Hal's head, playing with his hair. "I love you Hal.." Hal looked up and gave Barry a peck on the lips. "I love you too, Care baer. Barry moved toward the side of the bed. "i'm going to take a shower. He used the side of Hal's bed to get up. Oh great his legs were shaking and it hurt. Hal burst into a fit of laughter. "You look like a baby dear..Heh" Barry turned around and glared. "And WHOSE fault-.." Before he could finish he realized that Hal's cum was dripping out of his. He put one hand on his hips while the other still attached to the bed rim. It slipped down the inner sides of his thighs. Hal looked up in amazement. "That's so sexy..ahh..you know Baer, your every move is hot or sexy..honestly I could fuck you everyday, all day..haa" Barry froze and flushed. "That is totally..how can you say.." He couldn't even finish his sentence. As he wobbled to the bathroom, he slipped off Hal's shirt, revealing his butt to Hal, before he went in. Hal gasped. "That's totally unfair… no seducing.."

Barry ignored that and opened the shower. After 10 mins he came out squeaky clean. Hal offered him a pair of underwear and his flash suit. He wore them while Hal was taking a shower. Barry sighed. I really don't want to go to the watchtower today. He continued to mentally complain while he was wearing Hal's underwear. Hal finally came out butt naked. Barry freaked out. "..wuah.. damn it Hal, wear some underwear…" Hal looked over at Barry's flustered face and chuckled. "Not like you've never seen it before..plus you seemed to enjoy playing with it when-" Barry zoomed over and cupped his hands over Hal's mouth. "..that's mean.. teasing people should be illegal.." Hal licked Barry's hand, making him pull his hands back. "..supposedly so should dating you...who knew you'd be this hot…" Barry flushed and started putting on his suit, bending down right in front of Hal. "Baer, I swear if you continue this, I'll skip the meeting with supes and bats just to fuck you…" Barry turned beet red and pulled his suit on faster. "..W-what did I...do?" Hal sighed. "What didn't you do? I feel like you're too sexy for your own good.." Barry turned around facing Hal, his uniform was done, green covering every inch. Barry hurried now putting on all of it. They made it down the stairs, Hal was about to go out the door when Barry pulled him back in for a passionate kiss. Hal smirked. "what was this for?" Barry blushed. "..I just felt like it..let's go." Oh man Hal had gotten himself something he had never had. Kind of like drug addicts, Barry was Hal's drug. It was too late, he was addicted.

Finished! YAY! partyy. nope time to start the last chapter I guess, the one where everyone finds out :D hope you all enjoyed it. Review and comment please.

Peace Out *ShiroNeko*


	5. Chapter 5

Last one huh? Well enjoy! I was also planning on making another Halbarry, but this time they're in highschool. Hoho! yes.. anyways enjoy!

Btw. the next one is called Reality.

Pairing: Hal Jordan x Barry Allen

Barry's 25 years old

Hal's 26 years old

Rating: R,NC-17 for smut and language(fluff)

Disclaimer: Sadly i don't own anything but the ideas. Wish they were tho.

CHAPTER 5

They made their way into the watchtower, everyone's eyes were on them. What this time. Barry looked at Hal. He was nervous and kinda freaked out. "What's going on..?" Hal crept closer to Barry. "If it's anything bad, I'll protect you." Barry laughed. "I'm not a princess that needs saving." Hal smirked and grabbed Barry's hand. "and that's why I love you." Barry blushed and squeezed Hal hand. "..stop this..my body feels hot.. if we con-continue I.." Hal's eyes widened as he looked down to Barry. "..no way.. you're Horn-" Barry nudged Hal in the stomach. "shut up…or I swear to god.." "Awwww come on-that hurt like shit..you owe me big time.." Barry let go of Hal's hand. "well we are here! At the devil's gate..May god have mercy on our souls… Hal chuckled. "Amen.." They pushed the doors open, there they saw batman and supes with all the other originals. Hal sighed. "It's an intervention.. what did we do wrong?.." Barry could barely contain his smirk. "...St-stop that Hal.." Batman was glaring at them both as they sat in their chairs. Superman got up and demanded. "What is going on?.. we want answers." Barry shuttered. Now that's scary, why was supes angry? Hal put his hand next to Barry's, which was under the table. They locked fingers as Barry was shaking like a leaf. Hal sighed. " What answers?... " Superman sighed. "what have you two been up to..why are you so close..?" They hadn't really cared about people finding out but Hal loved to mess with people. "..sorry Bear I gotta tell e'm" He winked, smirking at a now confused Barry. "well..Barry is.. he is pregnant and we were trying to find the father." Barry choked on his breath. "Wait *cough* What the hell Hal.." Superman and every one but batman was confused.

Barry got up with blush all over him. "I swear I'm going to strangle you to death.." Hal smirked. "aww come on you're causing stress for the kid inside, please think before you do.." Barry was now giving deadly glares to Hal. "It's not funny stop..I'm leav-" Barry fell to the floor. His knees had deceived him. " ...damn it.. how does it still sting.." He put a hand on his hips. Hal's smirk grew wider. "Barry get up.." Hal knew full well that the others were staring at them. Barry tried to get up but ended up toppling over. "Damn.. these stupid legs of mine.." Barry looked at Hal and whispered. "...I can't..please help me.. get up.." Barry was blushing. Hal's smirk looked like the cheshire cats smirk. He got up and picked Barry up, placing him on his two feet. Barry took a deep breath "...Thanks Hal.." Barry then flung around realizing he had put on a show for everyone. He looked over at Hal nervously. "..did I mess up..?" Hal patted him on the head. "Nope, you did well.." By the look of it everyone but Barry knew that they knew their relationship. Hal got up and helped Barry out the room. Before he left everyone he poked his head inside. "...Anything else I can answer for you?.. guess not.." Batman sighed. "I told you, but you didn't believe me." Superman was startled. "oh..so they actually..how come I..when did they..?" All questions that needed answering but Barry was never going to answer so he had to ask Bruce. He told him everything.

Barry was wobbling again, as the made their way to a zeta-beam. "Sorry about my legs.. didn't think they'd break down on me like that." Hal chuckled. "you keep forgetting that I did this to you.." Barry flushed. Before they could leave Batman strode in. "You two have a got a mission..it's at Starling CIty, there was a fire." Barry focused on the details and they went to back to Starling City. Barry winced as he ran towards the fire. Hal noticed. "You know I can take care of this.." Barry stopped. "Can't not do my job.. I need to save the people." As Barry ran into the fire,Hal smirked and sighed to himself. And this is the kind of lover I get. They both saved people until the building was about to crash. Barry heard a voice inside. "Someone's still inside.. I need to go back in.." Hal frowned. "Oh no you're not..the buildings toppling down.." Barry glanced over at Hal. "sorry Hal, it's… now or never…" He zoomed inside. The rubble kept falling around him, hitting him but he still kept going. He found a little girl sitting in the corner up stairs. Barry went to grab her when a big piece of cement fell on him. He couldn't feel his arm. He still grabbed the girl tho and he zoomed out as soon as soon as the building blew up. It burns and his hand hurts. As he fell to the flour Hal came rushing towards him. "You IDIOT!" Barry smiled. "*cough* she could have died.." Hal growled. "And so could you.." He picked Barry up bridal style. "We are going home..like now.." was he angry? It wasn't that bad..I mean my arm seems to have been bruised but I feel fine. The reached Hal home. "Uh..Hal this isn't my home..?" Hal glared down at him. "Yes it isn't.. your on corentine." Barry sighed. "oh..come. on! it wasn't that bad." Hal dropped Barry on the floor. That really hurt. He got up to walk when he realised. "My..costume..?"

Hal smirked. "Were you that horny.. you had to, I don't know, show the whole world you skin.." Barry flushed. "This is not my fault... the fire burned off.." His back was completely burned off. along with part of his legs and half his torso. Hal looked over at Barry. "Remember how I said you OWE me.. time to pay up.." Barry gulped. " what do I...Have to d-do?" Hal ran upstairs and rummaged through somethings. Ah! there it is. He walked down stairs. "You're wearing this while you ride me.." Barry flushed. "Wha-what..no.. that's really.." Hal crossed his arms. "either that or sex in a public place? your choice." Barry whined. "...ack FINE!" He grabbed the dress. It was a green maid dress with a wig and everything. He slipped it on. This feels so soft. never thought girl clothing was so soft. Wore everything including the damn heels. He walked out the kitchen wobbling. "This...is...IsSoDamnEmbarrasing…" Hal looked up. "Now that a look I could get used to." Hal pointed at his lap and Barry stumbled a few times before he could make it to Hal's lap. He was down. Hal looked at him. "Now do it..cause I'm not helping.. at all.." Barry zipped Hal's pants and pulled his underwear out of the way. He the pulled the back of his dress up. He put his fingers in his mouth and slowly inserted one into his ass. He winced. "..It..hurts..like..huh..huh..shit..ouch" he kept thrusting with one hand and fondling Hal with the other. No was he could actually finish this.

He was finally as prepared as he could get. Barry slowly got up and placed Hal's at his entrance. He pushed and it went in but damn it was huge. Hal started stroking Barry's hair, moving his hand in circles and pulling at his wig, removing it. Barry was vibrating. He looked up at Hal. Hal smirked. "Why aren't you moving..?" Barry clenched Hal's collar. "..I-i can't do it..it-it's too big.." Hal sighed. "You haven't even tried..oh well guess I'll help." Before Barry had realized, Hal had grabbed his hips and pushed him down completely. Barry cried out, tears now streaming down his face. "..That-that...hurt you know.." He was quivering and trying to bear with the pain. He bit his bottom lip, while frantically trying to hold back on crying. Tears kept coming out tho. "...so..hick..so mean.. gasp.." Hal cupped Barry's face and kissed him a very passionate kiss. "Seems like I won't be able to hold back, at all today." He wrapped his arms around Barry's thighs and got up(still inside Barry). He walked up stairs with a Barry that was curled up close to his neck. So adorable. He place barry on the bed and started thrusting. Moans and gasps were released. Hal bent down and locked lips with Barry, for a long kiss. He left Barry in a pile of gasps. Barry reached up and patted Hal. "huff huff..You don't..aha..need to hold bac-ah!" And so Hal went wild, did it for 3 rounds. Barry passed out at the end.

Barry woke up before Hal, his body was sore as shit. He opened his eyes to see Hal's face, only mm away from his. He blushed but smiled. He got up played with Hal's hair and gave him a kiss. He whispered. "I love you." He then slipped out of the bed and slowly made his way to take a shower. washing his hair when he felt someone's hands on his waist. Barry whipped around. "Ah!... oh come one.. This isn't fair.. shower time is ME time.." Barry was cut off. "... You know Barry, sleeping time is also ME time, but you seem to enjoy saying the most important things then…" Barry jaw dropped. "You were awake.." Hal nodded. "And I love you too." He pinned Barry down as they kissed.

Barry came out of the shower in worse shape than when he went in. Hal was refreshed, happy and had no complaints. Barry wobbled to the bed and tried to take a seat. He winced, gasped and bit his lip all before he sat down. Hal chuckled. "wasn't that bad.." Barry glared at Hal. "..If you weren't fondling me, yes it wouldn't have been that bad.." Hal snorted. "you can't deny you liked it.." Barry took a deep breath. " . i . did." Hal scoffed. " Oh so you're telling me that all those pleasure moans were nothing, specially when-" Barry ran over as fast as he could and covered his mouth. Thanks to his amazing knees that gave way, he fell right after. Hal picked Barry up and took him downstairs. As they sat down and ate breakfast, Hal thought to himself. This was it wasn't it. The truth behind fears. They hold you back. He growled. we could have been like this since I was 18 but damn my fear for prolonging it. HE sighed. "Fears.. huh?" Barry looked up confused. "..fears..? are you afraid of something?" Hal smiled. "No just thinking about how I was afraid of something but right now, I feel just fine.." Barry smiled. "You think so too… I'm so happy that I got to tell you my fears…" They both chuckled and slowly their hands intertwined. Who knew your fears could lead you to happiness.

Finished! YAY! partyy. I'm free Yes! hope you all enjoyed. please review and follow me. and check out my new fanfiction "Reality". It's because I won't be here from part of the summer so enjoy it while I'm gone.

Peace Out *ShiroNeko*


End file.
